A New Love Develops in Another World
by Chaoticlover
Summary: When Mooch lands in Perim & falls for Kinnianne, will he decide to stay in Perim, in order to be with her?
1. Meet Mooch

Chapter 1: Meet Mooch

We open to an apocalyptic world caused by a meteorite and we see a black anthromorphic sheepdog wearing rags named Mooch, who we find under a pile of hay, hiding from some soldiers looking for survivors. He tries to escape and hides inside an old frontier wagon behind a rundown barn.

"I wish that meteorite didn't hit earth" Sobbed Mooch.

Mooch was always a physically normal, tough dog, but, ever since the meteor hit earth, his friends & family had to evacuate the farm and escape the blast that was heading straight toward their home. Mooch had been left behind by accident, so in order to survive he took cover in the cellar below the farmhouse. When the blast radiates across the fields towards the barnyard, the farm house is completely blown off & some cosmic radiation causes Mooch to transform into a muscular, black anthromorphic, sheepdog & faints on the floor. Mooch lays inside the wagon shedding tears, looking back on all the times he abused all the animals around the barn.

"I wish I could make up for all I've done." Sighed Mooch.

Suddenly, a wormhole opens right in front of him & sucks him right into Perim where he lands in the Mipediam Desert & is discovered by Lomma, who takes him to back to her tent to nurse him back to health.


	2. Meet Kinnianne

Chapter 2: Meet Kinnianne

We open in Kiru City inside a study and we see a red-hooded light brown-furred female fox-like Overworlder Kinnianne, Ambassador to the Mipedians, talking to Maxxor about reestablishing a treaty with the Mipedians.

"Now we must have this treaty signed by Prince Mudeenu to insure our alliance with the Mipedians in our fight against the Underworlders and the Danians." Said Maxxor.

"Understood, but what if they refuse to ally with us?" Said Kinnianne.

"Then we'll have to try and convince them join our side against the Underworlders and the Danians, Now then you'll be escorted by Tangath Toborn and some of our Overworld Soldiers"

"Understood, wish me luck"

As Kinnianne walk out the door all the way to her Levitar, Tangeth Toborn and some of the Overworld soldiers were waiting for her and she got in, they all began to set out on their 5 month trip into Mipedian territory.


	3. Welcome to Perim

Chapter 3: Welcome to Perim

Mooch wakes up shocked to see his body as a man's, while his head and tail were still the same. As he got up a female anthromorphic antelope (with a shield on her arm) named Lomma walked into the tent he was in.

"Where am I? Who are you? And how did I end up here?" Said Mooch.

"You're in Perim, My name is Lomma, When I found you, you were unconscious, so I took you back to my home

to heal you, how did you ended up here is beyond me." said Lomma.

"Ok, follow up question, why am I nude?"

"Here wear these, they were my father's."

Lomma handed Mooch a black tunic, & a sheathed sword & dagger.

As Mooch was changing into the clothes Lomma gave him, Lomma asked "how did you end up here?"

"The last thing I remembered was this portal opening right in front of me and getting sucked in."

Lomma asked "why can't you return to your world?"

"The problem is my world is in ruins & I have no place to go, so I guess I'm here to stay."

Lomma felt so sorry for Mooch, that she decided provide him with some instructions on how he can become a part of Perim.

"Listen to me, because I'm only going to say this once"

"First, you must find the Overworlder, Heptadd, he'll teach you:

How to cast mugic.

How to master fighting with all 4 elements (Fire, Wind, Earth, &Water)

Then ask for his crown, as reward for all your hard work."

"Next, go to Kiru City & look for Bodal in the Overworld Arsenal, he'll teach you how use and identify Battlegear."

"Finally, go to Maxxor and ask him to go to the Overworld barracks, he'll assign you a master."

As Mooch packed up all the stuff Lomma gave him, thanked her & went on his journey.


	4. The Journey Begins

Chapter 4: The Journey Begins

Mooch's quest to find Heptadd leads him to the Forest of Life. According to Lomma, Heptadd comes to the forest to find herbs for his medicines. While hoping to become part of Perim, Mooch is determined to become an Overworlder like Lomma. In order to be able to survive in Perim, he must learn to fight in order to live Perim.

Suddenly, He hears an explosion coming from a glade in the middle of the forest. Mooch follows the sound & sees Heptadd fighting Lord Von Bloot. Shocked to finally find Heptadd, watches Von Bloot fire a Reverberate, but Heptadd uses a Fortissimo Mugic to become a giant, grab Von Bloot, & throws him across the forest. Then Heptadd spots Mooch and grabs him by the legs.

"Who are you? & Why are you spying on me?, Are you an Underworlder?"Asked Heptadd.

"No, my names is Mooch, Lomma told to find you, so you could teach me how to cast mugic and use elemental & disciplinary attacks (Fire, Wind, Earth, & Water)"

Heptadd puts Mooch down & changes back to his normal size.

"Teach you, why should I, Why should I waste my time teaching you?"Yelled Heptadd

"Because I have no place to go, I came from a world that suffered an apocalypse and I can't go back." Said Mooch, shedding tears.


	5. Master Heptadd

Chapter 5: Master Heptadd

Heptadd began to feel empathy for so he decided to accept Mooch as his student. So he agreed to teach him what him knows.

"Alright, I'll teach you to cast mugic and elemental attacks, but you must do as I say." Ordered Heptadd.

"I will and I won't let you down." Said Mooch.

And so, Mooch was brought to Heptadd's home, where he began the first part of his training.

"To begin, there're 4 elements:

Fire

Wind

Earth

Water"

"But there're also energy attacks conducted by 4 disciplinary traits:

Courage

Power

Wisdom

Speed"

"Now in Mugic casting there're 5 colored heptagon shaped pedants called Mugix."

"Each colored mugic sphere tell which tribe they're used by:

Black-Generic

Blue-Overworlders

Red-Underworlders

Brown-Danians

Yellow-Mipedians

"Warriors can only use mugic from their tribe and generic. But, Ambassadors can cast 2 mugix, 1 from their tribe & 1 from another they have ambassadorship in.

For 5 months, Mooch has studied and trained long and hard, so far his mastered all 4 elements, disciplinary traits, & mugic casting.

"I'm impressed with you, Mooch. You've made some interesting progress. But, now it's time for final lessons: control & restraint.


	6. Mooch Meets Kinnianne

Chapter 6: Mooch Meets Kinnianne

Meanwhile, Kinnianne and her escorts arrive at the Forest of Life to rest. She goes to scout ahead for any Danians or Underworlders who want to ambush them and prevent them from allaying with the Mipedians. Suddenly, she hear the sounds of fighting near Heptadd's home, there she sees Heptadd fighting with a new Overworlder she's never seen before. What she doesn't realize is that Mooch is Heptadds student. So she jumps in and tries to stop Mooch from hurting Heptadd any further.

"Who are you & why did you…" soon Mooch is interrupted by Kinnianne who fires a Granite Ball attack, while Mooch uses Sunder Ground, but Kinnianne manages dodge it in the nick of time, but Mooch uses Rustoxic on Kinnianne, stopping her in her tracks.

"Now then, Who are you & why did you attack me?" asked Mooch.

"My name is Kinnianne, and I thought you were attacking Heptadd." Responded Kinnianne.

"He wasn't attacking me, we were training and he's my apprentice & I was teaching him his final lesson." Said Heptadd.

Suddenly, Tangath Toborn pops out of the same bush Kinnianne jumped out of. He and the other soldiers heard Mooch attacking Kinnianne.

"Why did you attack the Overworld Ambassador to the Mipedians?" Yelled Tangath Toborn.

"Hey, she attacked me by accident, she thought I was attacking Heptadd." Responded Mooch.

"Enough, both of you." Yelled Kinnianne.

"Please, forgive Tangath Toborn."Said Kinnianne.

"No problem, so what are you doing her in the Forest Of Life?" Asked Mooch.

"We're on our way back to Kiru City after our Diplomatic trip to the Mipediam desert to get the Mipedians to join our side, But we've failed to & we've stopped to rest for the night."Responded Kinnianne.

"Why don't you & your escort stay with me and Master Heptadd for the night, What do you say, Master Heptadd can they stay for the night?" Asked Mooch.

"Hmm, Very well then, they may stay, but we still have 5 hours of sunlight to finish your training." Responded Heptadd.

"Wait, I don't know your name!" Cried Kinnianne.

"My name is Mooch, your ambassadorship, please, make yourselves at home." Said Mooch.

As Kinnianne and her escorts set up their beds for the night, Mooch and Heptadd practiced for 4 hours until Mooch's training was finally complete after 5 months.

"Congratulations, my young apprentice, you've come a long way from lonely wanderer to a new addition to Perim." Said Heptadd.

" Thank you, master Heptadd, but my quest is not yet done. Lomma told me I have to go to Kiru City & look for Bodal." Said Mooch.

"Very well then, but first, I want to give you something for all your hard work." Heptadd reached for a nearby shelf and presented with a strange crown that Lomma told Mooch to ask Heptadd for.

"Is this your crown, Master Heptadd?"Asked Mooch in awe.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Asked Hepptadd.

"Lomma told me that I had to ask you for it when I finished my training, I didn't know I had to earn it." Responded Mooch.

"You never asked." Said Heptadd.

"Well, thanks any ways, Master Heptadd, I won't forget all you've done for me." Thanked Mooch.

"My Pleasure, my boy, you were the best student I ever trained." Said Heptadd.


	7. New Love Develops

Chapter 7: New Love Develops

It was morning & the Overworlders were packing up, ready to leave. Mooch had packed up & was ready to leave. After he said his good byes to Heptadd, Mooch had reached Kinnianne, before she left.

"Kinnianne!" Cried Mooch.

"Mooch, have you come to say "good bye"?"Asked Kinnianne.

"No, I was wondering if I could come to Kiru City with you and your escorts, I've already completed my training with Master Heptadd." Responded Mooch.

"Why?" Asked Kinnianne.

"Well, a women named Lomma told me to ask Heptadd to train me, Next go to Kiru City and look for Bodal in the Overworld Arensal, Finally, look for Maxxor, who'll assign me a master in the Overworld Barracks, but, more importantly, I want to get know you" Said Mooch.

"Well, alright, I hope you know what you're doing." Responded Kinnianne.

And with that, Mooch hopped into Kinnianne's Levitar. After getting out of the Forest of Life, Mooch began having a conversation with Kinnianne.

"Tell me Mooch, Where do you come from?" Asked Kinnianne.

"I come from a dimension, where meteorite destroys all life & I'm the only survivor." Responded Mooch.

"How did you end up here?" Asked Kinnianne.

"I came through a portal and that's how I ended up here." Said Mooch.

"I feel sorry for you, Mooch, being the only survivor of your world." Sighed Kinnianne.

"I appreciate your sympathy, Kinnianne, but I don't think I deserve it." Remarked Mooch.

"Why not?" Questioned Kinnianne.

"Because, where I came from, I was always a bully, all I ever did was abuse the people around me." Said Mooch.

"But then, why do you want be a part of Perim." Questioned Kinnianne.

"Because I want to make-up for past sins." Remarked Mooch.

Kinnianne felt empathy for Mooch, at the same time, she started to develop feelings for him.

"I'd have to admit, you're doing a noble thing, Mooch." Said Kinnianne.

Mooch couldn't believe how understanding she was.

"You know, I never noticed this, but you're the most beautiful woman I've ever met and not only can you hold your own in a fight, but, also I've never know you could be so understanding." Remarked Mooch.

Kinnianne was overwhelmed by Mooch's remark, for the first time she fell in love.


	8. Kiru City Arrival

Chapter 8: Kiru City Arrival

As Kinnianne passed the gates of the city, she was still overcome by feelings for Mooch. As she stopped by the Overworld arsenal, she felt like she had found the one person she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

"Well, we're here, the Overworld Arsenal." Said Kinnianne.

"Thanks, Kinnianne, but, will I ever see you again?" Asked Mooch.

"Would this answer your question?"Replied Kinnianne.

And with that, she grabbed Mooch & shared a deep passionate kiss with him.

"Now, when you finish your training with Bodal, go to that tower over there and ask for me, I'll take you to see Maxxor." Explained Kinnianne.

"Ok, thanks, I won't forget it." Said Mooch.

And with that, Kinnianne took off on her Levitar & went back to Maxxor's castle.

Mooch went into the Overworld Arsenal and saw all the Battlegear on the shelves.

"What are you doing here in the Overworld Arsenal?" Said a short green man in imperial clothes.

"A woman named Lomma told to find a creature named Bodal, to teach me how to use and identify Battlegear."

"Very well then, but don't touch any of the Battlegear unless I tell you to.


	9. The Training Continues

Chapter 9: The Training Continues

After 3 weeks, Mooch had been studying under Bodal's tutelage, he helped him take inventory, clean the Cyclances, repairing the Pyro-blasters & Liquilizers, and stacking up the Sonic Charges on the shelves. After that, Bodal would show Mooch pictures of different kinds of Battlegear and how they work.

"This is a Pyro-Blaster, it can fire three streams of heat at once, if the wielder has mastered Earth, Water, Wind, attacks, he can use the blaster's fire power to cast any attack that involves using all 4 elements." Said Bodal.

"And how does a Cyclance work?" Asked Mooch.

"Cyclances fire a tunnel of wind. But it can also fire disciplinary attacks." Answered Bodal.

"What about the Liquilizers?" Said Mooch.

"Liquilizers fire a stream of water & shards of ice." Responded Bodal.

Suddenly, an anthromorphic lion came into the arsenal, it was Tangath Toborn accompanied by Arias & Intress.

"Bodal, we just received word from our scouts that an army of Underworlders & Danians heading this way, we need some Cyclances, Pyro-Blasters, & Liquilizers." Said Tangath Toborn.

"Very well then, I'll get my apprentice on it." Said Bodal.

"MOOCH!" Yelled Bodal.

"Yes, Master Bodal?" Asked Mooch.

"Bring me 4 crates, one with Cyclances, one with Pyro-Blasters, & one with Liquilizers." Responded Mooch.

"Hey, Tangath Toborn." Said Mooch.

"Mooch, why are you here?" Asked Tangath Toborn.

"Training to be an Overworld warrior." Responded Mooch.

"Then we might need your help, we have an army of Underworlders & Danians coming this way, will you help us?" Asked Tangath Toborn.

"I will, but I might need some Battlegear & some Mugic." Requested Mooch.


	10. Mooch Joins the Fight

Chapter 10: Mooch Joins the Fight

Mooch was ready for his first battle alongside the Overworlders. As Mooch clenched his Liquilizer, he felt accepted, as if he were part of a big family. Suddenly, Mooch had spotted the Underworld/Danian army coming up from the horizon. Not only that, Mooch spotted Lomma & Kinnianne in the crowd. Mooch was excited, he final got to fight like an Overworlder & redeem himself of his past.

"Here they come, get ready." Remarked Tangath Toborn.

"So, what are up against?" Questioned Mooch.

"The Danians & the Underworlders, two of the four tribes of Perim that live in the underworld, we've been enemies with them for a long time." Replied Kinnianne.

As the Danian & the Underworld armies marched across the field, Mooch was happy to see Kinnianne again, Mooch was lost in her beauty, her little brown fur, her turquoise eyes, & how her tail, ears, & hooded cape blow in the breeze.

"I never expected you here, Kinnianne." Remarked Mooch.

"Good to see you too, Mooch." Replied Kinnianne.

Their conversation was cut short as the Danian & the Underworld stopped half way to Kiru City. Maxxor walked into the front of his army, a gleaming look in his eye, ready for battle. And with that, he gave the order and as they charged towards the armies of their enemies, Mooch was happy he finally belonged as an Overworlder.

Mooch and the other Overworlders were surrounded by Mandiblors and Underworlders. Mooch gave them a fight they'd never forget. Kinnianne and the other Overworlders couldn't believe how Mooch put up such a fight. The Danians & The Underworlders couldn't believe they were being beaten by some newcomer they've seen before.

"Get rid of that mysterious stranger; we're losing this battle because of him." Yelled Chaor.

"But he's too powerful, how can we stop him." Yelled Odu-Bathax.

Then Chaor spotted Mooch helping Kinniannne fending off the rest of the Mandiblors, this pondered Chaor, suddenly, Chaor thought how he can win this battle.

Kinnianne was busy fending off the Danian & Underworld soldiers, until Chaor grabbed her, she tried to get herself free, but his grip on her was too strong.

"Maxxor" Yelled Chaor as Maxxor turned toward Chaor, as Chaor held Kinnianne in his grip.

"I have one of your fellow Overworlders, If you surrender now, I will spare her." Explained Chaor.

Maxxor & the other Overworlders were about to surrender, when suddenly, Chaor got hit with an Ice Shard attack, then fell to his knee. Kinnianne managed to have gotten loose. Chaor was so mad he turned around & saw who attacked, it was Mooch. Chaor got up & attacked Mooch, who then stopped him with a Rustoxic, grabbed him, then said, "Didn't your mother ever teach you to never hit a lady?", & finally punched him. Chaor flew across the field and landed under Maxxor. Mooch then turned to Odu-Bathax, but Odu-Bathax was scared out of his wit, him and the rest of his & Chaor's army retreated. The Overworlders were amazed at what Mooch did; he not only saved Kinnianne, but won the battle for them.


	11. Mooch Becomes an Overworlder

Chapter 11: Mooch Becomes an Overworld

"You there, what is your name, stranger?" Asked Maxxor, as he approached Mooch.

"My name is Mooch." Mooch Replied.

"Well, never have I seen someone recklessly endanger someone else's life."Remarked Maxxor.

"But I've never seen Chaor take a punch to the jaw." Said Maxxor as he laughed himself silly.

"So tell me Mooch, where do you come from?" Asked Maxxor.

"I come from another dimension, where it has become an apocalyptic wasteland by a meteorite." Explained Mooch.

"Oh, well you're welcome to stay with us in Kiru City." Said Mooch.

"Thanks, I appreciate it, anyways; I'm training to join your tribe, I want to be a part Perim." Explained Mooch.

"Interesting, why are you?" Asked Maxxor.

"Where I came from, I was a bully who would always abuse the people around him, so to the point, I'm trying to make up for past sin." Explained Mooch.

"So you're looking for redemption." Replied Maxxor.

"Yes, I am." Said Mooch.

"Well, that's very noble of you." Commented Maxxor.

"So where are you staying at?" Replied Maxxor.

"At the Overworld Arsenal in Kiru City with Master Bodal."

As they walked back inside Kiru City, Maxxor saw Kinnianne & Mooch walking together. Maxxor knew they were in love. Mooch was so in love with Kinnianne, he didn't know how to tell her how he felt about her.

"Mooch, one more question, where did you learn how to do all those attacks & use Battlegear." Asked Maxxor.

"Well, Master Heptadd taught me how to do Disciplinary & Elemental Attacks, while, Master Bodal is still teaching me how to use Battlegear. Responded Mooch.

"Not anymore, you've just completed your final lesson: using Battlegear in battle, it's more important to protect your fellow Overworlders then to complete your objective." Remarked Bodal.

"So you're officially an Overworlder, Congratulations." Said Bodal.


	12. Mooch & Kinnianne Together

Chapter 12: Mooch & Kinnianne Together

Mooch was so excited, he got to be an Overworlder. He was closer to becoming a part of Perim. But, Mooch was also happy that he was in love with Kinnianne.

"Where will you be staying now, Mooch?" Asked Maxxor.

"Well, the last thing I have to do is ask you, Maxxor, if I could train in the Overworld Barracks, & you'd assign me a trainer if you agreed." Answered Mooch.

"Hmm, very well then, you deserved it, but you're still going to need a place to stay." Responded Maxxor.

Kinnianne had thought of where Mooch could stay.

"He could come live with me, if he'd like." Said Kinnianne.

"I'd like that very much." Said Mooch, holding Kinnianne's hands.

"Well it's settled, Mooch will be staying with Kinnianne & I can see that you two will be enjoying each other's company." Said Maxxor.

Mooch & Kinnianne were happy to be together, but neither one knew how they felt about each other.

As Mooch followed Kinnianne to her room, he was completely drunk with love on how attracted he was to Kinnianne.

"How can I tell Kinnianne, how I feel about her." Thought Mooch.

"I love him so much, how do I show him that I love him?" Thought Kinnianne.

They had arrived at Kinnianne's bedroom, Mooch never felt so relaxed since he came to Perim.

"I'm going to sleep well tonight."Said Mooch.

Kinnianne watched Mooch lie on her bed, as she had lain down with him, Mooch gathered the courage to admit his love for Kinnianne.

"Kinnianne I have something to tell you." Said Mooch when suddenly Kinnianne interrupted.

"Mooch I have something to tell you, too." Said Kinnianne.

They both decided to say what they were going to say.

"I'm in love with you." They both said.


	13. The Truth of Love

Chapter 13: The Truth of Love

Mooch & Kinnianne were shocked hear each other say I love you to each other. Kinnianne could not believe she heard Mooch say he loved her & Mooch could not believe he heard Kinnianne say she loved him.

"Kinnianne, I can't believe it, you have no idea how glad I am to hear you say that." Said Mooch.

"And I too, Mooch." Responded Kinnianne.

As Mooch & Kinnianne shared a deep passionate kiss, they both knew their love would last forever. However, Kinnianne was having a flashback of when Maxxor had asked her to help Mooch with his training.

"Kinnianne, I'm assigning you to help Mooch with his training." Said Maxxor.

"All right, I'll do it." Said Kinnianne.

"How can I tell him I'm going to be the one helping him with his training?" Thought Kinnianne.

"Mooch, I have something to tell you." Said Kinnianne.

"What is it, you can tell me anything." Said Mooch.

"It's about who'll be helping you with your training." Responded Kinnianne.

"No, I want it to be a surprise." Said Mooch as he smiled.

The next day, Mooch went down to the Overworld Barracks, excited to find out who will be his trainer.

"You excited about meeting your trainer & your first day of training?" Asked Maxxor.

"Yeah, I hope he's wise & powerful." Responded Mooch.

"You mean she's." Said Maxxor.

"You mean my trainer is a woman, well, still." Said Mooch.

As Mooch stepped into the Overworld Barracks, he saw a red hood-caped fox, it was Kinnianne.

"Kinnianne, what are you doing here?" Asked Mooch.

"I tried to tell you last night; Maxxor assigned me to help you with your training." Answered Kinnianne.

Mooch was shocked to see who he had gotten as a teacher.

"Kinnianne, I don't want to hurt you, I love you." Said Mooch in a sweet voice.

"I love you too, Mooch, but I have to do this for you, now come on I want you to show me what you got."


	14. Mooch vs Kinnianne

Chapter 14: Mooch vs. Kinnianne

As Mooch prepared to fight Kinnianne, Mooch wanted to hold back, but he had no choice but to give Kinnianne what she wanted. Kinnianne could see the look in Mooch's eyes; he really did not want hurt her.

They were allowed to use Mugic & Battlegear, Kinnianne had a Supercharged Alterant & a Defender's Song Mugic, while Mooch had the Gauntlets of Might & a Cannon of Casualty Mugic.

"Mooch, I understand you don't want to hurt me, but I just want to help you, I love you & I want you to stay with me." Said Kinnianne in a sweet voice.

Mooch was overwhelmed by love for Kinnianne. If Kinnianne wanted Mooch to stay with her, then he had choice but to give her what she wants.

"Alright Kinnianne, If you want me to give you my all then you got it." Said Mooch in a heavy tone.

As Mooch & Kinnianne readied themselves, they remembered what they said to each other last night; they fell in love with each after they both met in the Forest of Life. Mooch opened with a Viperlash attack, while Kinnianne fired a Lavalanche attack. It started out as simple, but then it got serious.

"Mooch, you need to focus, you'll never know when or where trouble might come from" Yelled Kinnianne.

"I'm trying to, but I can't, I still don't want to hurt you." Said Mooch.

Maxxor was in the barracks at the time, He understood that Mooch loved Kinnianne and that he did not want to hurt her, so Maxxor to intervene and had a talk with him.

"Hold up a second, Kinnianne, I'd like to have a moment with Mooch for a second." Said Maxxor.

"Mooch, I understand you love Kinnianne, but you can't hold yourself back, it's okay to be in love, but you protect the person you love all the time."

"So, are going to give Kinnianne what she wants?" Asked Maxxor in an encouraging tone.

"I will." Said Mooch, ready to continue training.

Kinnianne had unleashed an Arborsmash attack, while Mooch fired an Ember Swarm attack. Mooch wasn't going to hold back this time because he wasn't about to let his love for Kinnianne get the better of him.

Kinnianne fired a Freeze Flash, while Mooch unleashed a Rustoxic & a Rock Wave attack. In addition, as long as Kinnianne had her Supercharged Alterant, she'd have a higher Power than Mooch. Finally, Mooch cast his Cannon of Casualty, while Kinnianne cast her Defender's Song.

The training went on for hours; with Mooch trying so hard not to hold back just because the love of his life is his teacher.

After that, they stopped for the day and headed back to Kiru City.

"So how did I do on my first day of training?" Asked Mooch.

"Not bad & how did I do on my first day as teacher?" Responded Kinnianne.

"You were amazing, especially when you withstood my Viper Whip attack.

Even if it felt wrong for Mooch and Kinnianne to fight each other, they couldn't believe how evenly matched they were.


End file.
